foodbattleseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle 2014 Announcement
Food Battle 2014 Announcement is an irregular Smosh video, uploaded on September 30th, 2014. The release date for Food Battle 2014 is slated for November 21st, 2014 Campaign Videos Dragon Fruit: I told you, "Don't embrrass me!" I told you you were never cool! '' ''I told you not to drop me off in front of the flipping school! '' ''I told you I'm never cleaning my room, stop crying like a bitch 'cause you're sad! '' ''I don't care what the birth records say, you'll never be my dad! '' ''(Never be my dad) '' ''No matter how many ponies you gonna try and buy me! '' ''(Never be my dad) '' ''I don't care if you get One Direction at my B-Day party! '' ''(Never be my dad) '' ''Should have never, ever left for six hours to go to work! '' ''(Never be my dad) '' '''Cause now I only see you as a stupid and a flippin' jerk! '' ''Never gonna, never gonna, never gonna. No, No! '' ''Never gonna, never gonna, never gonna. No, No! '' ''Never gonna, never gonna, never gonna. No, No! '' ''Never gonna, never gonna, never gonna. Nooo! '' Stick of Gum: ''I'm not asking you for that much, or even that big of thing! '' ''I'm not asking you to rob a bank or take an old lady's diamond ring! '' ''I'm not asking you for a sandwich or even a ride across town! '' ''I'm just asking you to donate your brain and your heart, or I'll die right here on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) I will die right here on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) If you don't give me your heart and brain now '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) I will give up and die on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) So just give me your heart and brain now! '' ''I don't see why you don't just give it to me; sure, you might not live '' ''But you're my older brother, dude; it's kinda your job to give! '' ''All the stuff I ever want, even if it's not realistic at all! '' ''I'm just asking you to donate your brain and your heart, or I'll die right here on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) I will die right here on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) If you don't give me your heart and brain now '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) I will give up and die on the ground! '' ''(Ahh, Ahh) So just give me your heart and brain now! '' Soy BBQ Rib: ''I'm a big girl in a small-ass world and it's kinda frickin' lame! '' ''When I wake in the morning, I'm always crushing my bedframe! '' ''Always smashing up my door jamb when I try to walk on through! '' ''No matter how I try to be different, there's not much I can do! '' ''But then I met you! (Woo!) '' ''He said saucy girls are cute! (Woo!) '' ''He said bold girls are pretty! '' ''And I fell in love with you! (Woo!) '' ''But then I met you! (Woo!) '' ''He said saucy girls are cute! (Woo!) '' ''He said bold girls are pretty! '' ''And I fell in love with you! (Woo!) '' ''Now I'm a big girl in a normal-ass world, and it's kinda frickin' great! '' ''My bedframe's doing fine now that it doesn't have to break. '' ''No more smashin' up my door jamb when my true's coming through. '' ''Pink Donut you're my lovin' man, and I'm the only one for you! '' ''Pink Donut you're my lovin' man, and I'm the only one for you! '' ''I'm the one for you! '' ''I'm the one for you! '' ''I'm the one for you! Jawbreaker: I'll break your head, son, your jaw is gonna pop! '' ''Once you start sucking me, you just cant stop! '' ''My ball gets in your mouth, you starts to sweat! '' ''Swear on my momma son, best Food Battle yet! I'll break your head, son, your jaw is gonna pop! Once you start sucking me, you just cant stop! '' ''My ball gets in your mouth, you starts to sweat! Swear on my momma son, best Food Battle yet! This ain't a game, son, 'cause I came to pop '' ''And all the lame's done 'cause I don't stop '' ''It's like my Mama said when I was her baby son '' ''"You're gonna win food battle, dude, you're the chosen one" '' ''Pink Donut got a frozen tongue, don't wanna battle with me '' ''My balls straight weigh a ton, Oh man, you really can't see '' ''I came to break the game, give shame to lames '' ''At the end Pink Donut's gonna know my motherf**kin' name '' ''I'll break your head, son, your jaw is gonna pop! '' ''Once you start sucking me, you just cant stop! '' ''My ball gets in your mouth, you starts to sweat! '' ''Swear on my momma son, best Food Battle yet! I'll break your head, son, your jaw is gonna pop! Once you start sucking me, you just cant stop! '' ''My ball gets in your mouth, you starts to sweat! Swear on my momma son, best Food Battle yet! Vegan Cheesecake: He was the man of my nightmares; yet the man of my dreams! '' ''(OH, OOOH, OH, OOOH) Told me he'd dance with me forever, if you know what that means! '' ''(OH, OOOH, OH, OOOH) We entered a dance competition, at the local high school gym! '' ''(OH, OOOH, OH, OOOH) We were the best tango team in town, no way we couldn't win! '' ''We heard the first place prize was, a trip to the land of Disney! '' ''I got there early, he wasn't there! '' ''I got worried, got the text he didn't care! '' ''Then I saw them on the other side of the roooooooooom! He chose my sister and my Disneyland dreams were... (OH, OOOH, OH, OOOH) He chose my sister and my D-land dreams were doooooooooomed! '' ''(OH, OOOH, OH, OOOH) Why my sister? Now all my dreams are dooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!!!!!! Pineapple: Life is better if you smile all the time! '' ''Life if better if you only use words that rhyme! '' ''Like "sticks" and "tricks" and "bricks" and "candle wicks"! No matter what happens, just smile and twist! (Woo-hoo!) '' ''I'm the happy fruit and nothing brings me down! '' ''Kill all donuts when I come into your to-o-own! '' ''Can't wait to kill that p*ssy donut son of a bitch '' ''And win the Food Battle and get super flippin' rich! '' ''I'm the happy fruit and nothing brings me down! Kill all donuts when I come into your to-o-own!' 'Can't wait to kill that p*ssy donut son of a bitch '' ''And win the Food Battle and get super flippin' rich! And win the Food Battle and get super flippin' rich! And win the Food Battle and get super flippin' rich! Bearclaw: Yeah, I don't care and I'm aware that this will end. '' ''Sad part at the start, Pink Donut was my best friend. '' ''Made me cheat on a test, I was his friend that was best. '' ''Got kicked out of school and my parents were pissed. '' ''(Pink Donut, screw you. Pink Donut, screw you.) '' ''Yeah, I don't care and I'm aware he made me lose my job '' ''By coming into where I work and acting like a slob. '' ''He thought it would be fun to steal all the sticky buns. '' ''And now I'm unemployed and homeless and dumb. '' ''(Pink Donut, screw you. Pink Donut, screw you.) Yeah, I care and aware it's time for payback. '' ''Especially when he told my girl I was smoking crack. '' ''What kind of BFF comes with a tale he can tattle? '' ''I'm gonna beat his ass this year in Food Battle. '' ''I'm gonna f**k him up this year in Food Battle. '' ''I'm gonna f**k him deep in the ass this year in Food Battle '' ''(Pink Donut, screw you. Pink Donut, screw you.) Rock Candy: You're gonna pay, Pinky Lame for what you did to me! '' ''Eat my fist you little bitch, 'cause I am Rock Candy! '' ''In front of your boys; let's make some noise all around the world! '' ''I'll teach you lessons, have you stressing cheating on this girl! '' ''Let me show you something that might make you switch '' ''Your opinion as I tell my minions that Pink Donut's a bitch! '' ''We used to date, a little late, I caught him cheating on me! '' ''And now I think the time has come to beat his ass and set it free! '' ''You're gonna pay, Pinky Lame for what you did to me! Eat my fist you little bitch, 'cause I am Rock Candy! In front of your boys; let's make some noise all around the world! I'll teach you lessons, have you stressing cheating on this girl! Gonna pay the hard way for stepping out on me! '' ''When I'm done, you're gonna pray for a close doctor to see! '' ''I'm a mean-ass sparkly bitch who always gets what she wants! '' ''I'm gonna skin your ass alive and dance all over your corpse! '' ''You're gonna pay, Pinky Lame for what you did to me! Eat my fist you little bitch, 'cause I am Rock Candy! In front of your boys; let's make some noise all around the world! I'll teach you lessons, have you stressing cheating on this girl! Category:Food Battle